(Un)Romantic Chanyeol
by byunkachu
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP] Baekhyun hanya gadis biasa yang ingin diperlakukan romantis oleh Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah peka. / "Setidaknya aku ingin 0,001% sisi romantis Sehun menular padanya" - Baekhyun / ChanBaek. Slight Hunhan. GS.
1. Chapter 1

Title : (Un)Romantic Chanyeol

Author : Byunkachu

Genre :Romance

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

Disclaimer : Pure my imagination, all cast blongs to God

Can you be a little romantic for me?

 **byunkachu©(Un)RomanticChanyeol'copyright2016**

* * *

Wanita itu menyukai hal yang romantis.

Siapa sih yang tidak suka diberi bunga mawar merah pertanda cinta yang membara? Siapa yang tidak suka diberi boneka besar yang hampir sebesar dirimu untuk terus dipeluk ketika butuh kehangatan? Siapa yang tidak suka dicubit manja dan menggesekan hidung dengan yang dicintai menunjukan kasih sayang?

Oke, memang tidak semua tapi aku salah satu nya, dan dia seharusnya mengetahui nya. Oh, Tuhan, bahkan aku sudah sering memberikan petunjuk mengenai hal ini. Tapi dia tidak pernah peka terhadapnya.

"Baekhyun~" Itu Luhan dan biasanya apapun yang dia katakan akan membuat ku marah.

"Kau tau apa yang diberikan Sehun pada ku saat hari jadi kami yang ke 10 kemarin?" _Firasat buruk._ Aku menggeleng lemah.

Yang benar saja, hari ke-10? Aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan apapun untuk one month anniversary kami.

"Apa yang diberikan si tampan Sehun itu pada mu, Lu?"

Luhan membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam menggembung yang mirip seperti kotak... Ah, tidak mungkin. Mereka baru berpacaran selama 10 hari dan Sehun sudah memberinya sebuah...CINCIN! Saudara-saudara semua, itu benar-benar cincin, dan aku benar-benar mendidih.

"CINCIN?! SEHUN YANG TAMPAN DENGAN TINGGI SEMAPAI DAN ROMANTIS ITU MEMBERIKAN MU SEBUAH CINCIN? OH...LUHAN, KAU SANGAT BERUNTUNG"

Aku melirik sinis sejenak ke arah meja yang terletak dua baris paling belakang dari sudut ruang kelas. Hanya saja, headset yang menyumpal telinga nya dengan baik itu tampak mengejek ku, karena tentu saja dia jadi tidak mendengar sindiran ku. Membuat jengkel saja.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, dia adalah pacar ku. Semua orang bilang aku beruntung karena dapat berkencan dengan nya.

Dia itu sempurna, tingginya 185 cm, sementara si Sehun itu hanya 181 cm. Wajahnya lucu dan manis, tidak seperti Sehun yang tampak datar dan selalu minta ditampar. Dia itu kaya, lebih kaya dari Sehun, yang bahkan dapat membelikan ku 10 cincin yang sama seperti yg sudah melingkar di jari manis Luhan. _Shit!_ Dunia tidak adil.

"Hah.. aku iri pada mu, Lu. Lihat saja si tiang listrik itu malah sibuk dengan handphonenya tanpa memperdulikan aku yang sudah mencoba berteriak sampai gendang telinga mu pecah"

Hening, tidak ada tanggapan, karena yang Luhan lakukan sekarang adalah sibuk memamerkan cincin itu ke seluruh penjuru keras. Aku mendengus sebal. Senyuman bahagia itu rasanya ingin ku rusak.

Aku menatap kembali ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang malah tertidur di kelas dan menghadapkan wajah sok tampan nya itu pada ku. Ralat, memang tampan sih. Apalagi efek angin semilir yang menerpa wajah bak dewa itu sedikit menerbangkan anak poni Chanyeol. Tuhan, nikmat dunia mana lagi yang Kau dustakan?

Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku jadi memuji ketampanan nya yang tiada tara itu? Lihat, aku bahkan masih mengaguminya di kalimat terakhir.

"Pagi, Lu" _Ugh_...akhirnya sang pangeran nya datang kesini.

Suara teriakan mememik para kaum hawa mendengung se-antero sekolah ketika Sehun dengan gentle nya meraih pipi Luhan dan mengecupnya pelan. _Hah! Bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan orang lain ternyata._

Aku menenggelamkan kepala ku di atas meja, tidak mau melihat kejadian selanjutnya yang sudah ku ketahui. Sehun akan menggandeng lengan Luhan, membawanya ke kantin, makan bersama dan saling suap-menyuap. Walaupun terkadang mereka kelewatan romantis hingga aku ingin muntah, tapi setidaknya aku ingin 0,001% sisi romantis Sehun menular pada pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm itu.

"Baekhyun, kau ingin ikut ke kantin, tidak?" tanya Sehun membuat ku mendongkak dan memasang wajah semasam mungkin.

"Kau pikir aku sudi menjadi nyamuk diantara kalian?" ketus ku yang mendapat kekehan ringan dari mereka berdua.

"Setidaknya aku sudah menawarkan sehingga kau tidak terlalu terlihat _'sendirian'_ walaupun sebenarnya sudah menjalin hubungan" Sehun menyeringai.

 _Gila! Ini namanya penghinaan berat!_

Aku segera bangkit dari meja dan bersiap untuk menampar wajah Sehun. Tau kan kenapa tadi aku bilang dia memiliki wajah yang minta ditampar?

Dengan terbirit-birit, mereka berdua berlari sembari menertawakan ku (tentunya dengan berpegangan tangan, yang tampak mesra seperti di drama-drama yang suka ku tonton bersama Luhan), lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

Ekor mata ku kembali mengarah pada sosok pemuda yang masih damai terlelap dalam tidurnya, tidak mengetahui aku sudah ingin berubah dan menjadi setan dalam mimpi yang tengah diselaminya. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku, bersiap untuk menggebrak mejanya, dan alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka, lalu dia menyunggingkan senyum pada ku.

"Hei.."

Setan yang sudah merasuki tubuhku hilang entah kemana. Rasa marah yang ada menguap hingga habis. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah tersenyum malu, mengagumi bulan sabit yang jarang ia berikan dan... membalas sapaan nya.

"Hai"

Aku kalah telak.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku menyerah, kita hentikan saja permainan bodoh ini!" kesal Chanyeol memukul joystick mesin pengambil boneka itu. Dia tampak marah dan mengacak rambut nya asal.

"Tapi, sayang...aku ingin boneka dari sini. Ayolah, coba tiga kali lagi ya?"

"Tidak"

"Dua kali?"

"Tidak"

"Baiklah, sekali lagi saja, hmm? Ayolah sayang...demi aku, hmm?"

Aku sudah memasang wajah semelas mungkin, mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangan ku memohon, memperlihatkan _aegyo_ ku dan mengedipkan mataku, tapi yang ku terima hanyalah gelengan kepala nya dan suara berat yang mengucapkan kalimat tak ku harapkan itu.

"Tidak sayang. Ti..dak. Aku menyerah. Lagipula, kau tau kan aku bisa membelikan sepuluh boneka seperti itu? Bahkan yang lebih besar dari itu"

"Tapi itu akan jauh lebih berkesan ketika kau memperjuangkan nya dengan tangan mu sendiri"

"Memangnya ketika aku membelinya di toko, itu juga tidak berjuang dengan tangan ku sendiri? Aku berjuang atas waktu juga uang. Sama saja, sayang"

Rasanya aku ingin memukul kepalanya supaya otak jenuis itu sedikit memahami kemauan ku. Aku menghentakan kaki ku sekeras mungkin, dan mulai berjalan menjauhi nya. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah dia sama sekali tidak mengejar ku. Haduh! Kekasih macam apa sih dia?

Aku tetap melanjutkan langkah ku dan mendudukan diri di salah satu tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan. Para pengunjung mall tampak lebih ramai dari pada hari biasa. Tentu saja, ini weekend, dan semua orang ingin bersenang-senang dengan orang yang dikasihi, seperti aku. Tapi dengan bodoh nya, kencan kami jadi seperti ini. Itu semua karena kebodohan Chanyeol. _Sebal! Sebal!_

Tiba-tiba disaat aku sedang mengoceh sendiri pada bayangan ku yang terpantul dari tempat sampah besi di samping ku, sebuah tangan terjulur menggapai tangan ku dan menarik ku untuk mendekatinya. Huaaa...akhirnya dia datang juga, walaupun respon nya terlambat hampir setengah jam, tapi itu tidak masalah. Setidaknya sudah ada peningkatan.

 _Sabar Baek, jangan marah, biarkan perlahan, biarkan perlahan saja._

Tangan nya masih menggenggam miliku dan aku tersenyum geli melihatnya. Apa sekarang otaknya itu sudah benar? Apa aku harus terus-terusan mengumpat agar dia bisa jadi seperti ini?

"Bagaimana menurut mu dengan yang itu?" Aku ingin berteriak, mata ku sudah berkaca-kaca. Aku ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya lagi.

 _Oh, oh, tahan air mata kebahagiaan mu itu Baek, karena seorang Park Chanyeol tengah membawa mu ke sebuah toko cincin dan menanyakan pendapat mu mengenai satu cincin yang tampak sangat indah. Sangat berkilauan._

Persetan dengan boneka di mesin tadi, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku menganggukan kepala ku dan mengatakan bahwa itu sangat bagus dan sesuai dengan selera ku. Chanyeol tersenyum, dan ini pertanda bagus. Dia akhirnya mengeluarkan kartu kredit, membayarnya, mengambil kantung itu lalu berjalan keluar berdampingan dengan ku.

Bibir ku serasa akan terpisah karena aku terlalu sadis merenggangkan senyuman ku melihat tingkah Chanyeol tadi. Aku tarik kata-kata ku, ini lebih dari yang ku harapkan, walaupun tidak ada kata-kata manis, tidak ada surprise yang berarti (walaupun sebenarnya dia membelikan ku cincin saja sudah menjadi nominasi keajaiban di dunia), tapi aku tidak bisa lebih senang dari pada ini.

Hahaha, aku jadi teringat Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka tidak akan bisa mengejek ku lagi. Karena nyatanya, hari ini, malam ini, pukul 19.30 lewat 34 detik, Chanyeol sudah menunjukan perilaku nya yang kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Lihat saja, kalau Luhan hanya mengungumkan lewat teriakan di ruang kelas seminggu yang lalu, maka aku, Byun Baekhyun, kekasih dari Park Chanyeol akan menggunakan ruang audio sekolah untuk mengungumkan semua ini dan membuat gempar satu sekolahan. Mereka akan mengetahui bahwa aku bukan lagi _'kekasih yang terbuang_ ' dan mereka akan berhenti mengatai ku itu. Ku pastikan besok mereka akan mengelu-elukan nama ku, mengatakan bahwa mereka iri dan menertawakan...

"Ibu pasti akan menyukainya" ujar Chanyeol.

Tunggu...sampai dimana tadi ocehan tidak penting ku? Ah, benar, menertawakan... bahwa mereka iri dan aku akan menertawakan...

"Ku pikir ini adalah hadiah yang tepat untuk ibuku yang berulang tahun besok. Terimakasih, sayang"

...diriku sendiri. Aku akan menertawakan diri ku sendiri karena aku baru saja mengkhayal terlalu tinggi setinggi langit. Kata-kata Chanyeol masih sulit untuk ku proses karena sesungguhnya, aku tidak mau memprosesnya sama sekali.

 _Kau tidak akan tau rasanya terjatuh sampai kau menyentuh tanah. Serve me right!_

Aku mencoba tegar, setegar batu karang di pantai tapi nyatanya aku sedikit mengeluarkan buliran bening dari mataku. Tapi aku tetap mencoba tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Ah maafkan, aku melupakannya." sesal ku. Ya, aku benar-benar menyesal. Menyesal karena memikirkan hal-hal bodoh tadi.

"Tidak apa, sayang. Kau sudah ikut andil untuk hadiah ini, sekarang ayo kita pulang"

"Pulang? Sekarang?" tanya ku tidak percaya. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya lucu. Lucu? Aku masih bisa mengatakan bahwa dia lucu? _Hebat._

"Memangnya ada lagi yang ingin kau lakukan? Kita sudah selesai membeli hadiah untuk ibu ku, waktunya pulang"

Sumpah, demi kerang laut ajaib yang selalu disembah oleh Spongebob, aku ingin marah padanya. Meledak. Aku ingin meledak.

"Jadi kau mengajak ku ke sini untuk membelikan hadiah ibu mu?" Dia mengangguk.

"Tidak karena ingin berkencan dengan ku? Menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan ku?"

"Hari ini kita memang berkencan dan menghabiskan waktu berduaan bukan? Kita sudah memainkan permainan bodoh itu dan membelikan ibu ku sebuah hadiah perpaduan pilihan mu dan aku, sayang"

 _Great. Jawaban yang bagus._ Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi.

"Ayo pulang" tegas ku berjalan mendahuluinya. Masih bisa kulirik bahwa dia terlihat kebingungan melihat sikap ku. Aku tidak peduli lagi, yang ingin ku lakukan sekarang adalah memukul dan mencabik-cabik Park Chanyeol kecil yang selalu berada di dekat bantal ku. Seperti nya boneka kecil itu akan ku hajar habis-habisan lagi malam ini.

Aku membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol, mendudukan diri dengan tenang, lalu mengambil headset dan menyumpalnya ditelinga ku. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya diam, dan aku tau bahwa berkali-kali Chanyeol mencuri pandang pada ku.

Sampai sudah, penantian lama ku merekah. Aku langsung keluar dari mobil itu, membanting pintunya dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, tidak peduli suara bass nya memanggil ku, menandingi volume lagu yang ku putar. Aku masuk ke kamar, melempar diri ku ke tempat tidur dan menangis tersedu.

"Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh!"

 **-TBC-**

Halooohaa, hehe. Aku bawa sesuatu yang amat ringan se-ringan kapas untuk kalian semua, hehe. Menilik FF lain ku yang sedang dirudung badai hujan, aku mencoba buat yang ga terlalu serius dan dengan tipe penulisan yang baru. Chapter ini singkat, yap, karena aku juga lg sibuk bgt #soksibuk, jadi ku harap bisa lah ya mengobati hati yang rapuh, dan menebus LiL yang blm akan ku lanjut minggu ini :(

Lagi-lagi ini ga akan panjang dan hanya iseng-iseng aja istilahnya. Semoga pada suka yaaa ;)

Kritik dan saran selalu aku terima dengan senang hati, mohon juga berkenan meninggalkan review yaa supaya aku tau FF dengan penulisan kaya gini, yg aku buat enak dibaca atau engga, hehe :) Well, semoga bisa menghibur dan salam Chanbaek!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : (Un)Romantic Chanyeol (Chapter 2)

Author : Byunkachu

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God

Can you be a little romantic for me?

 **byunkachu©(Un)RomanticChanyeol copyright2016**

* * *

"Pagi sayang"

Huh...sayang, sayang, panggilan nya saja 'sayang', selalu membuat melayang tapi akhirnya malah aku yang terjengkang.

"Kenapa wajah mu cemberut begitu, hmm? Siklus bulanan mu sudah datang ya?"

Aku masih diam beribu kata, tak menanggapi perhatiannya yang mungkin, jika ia perlihatkan sebelum kejadian kemarin akan membuat ku senang bukan kepalang. Tapi aku tidak mau terlalu lemah untuk sekedar mendiami dia. Sekali-kali pria itu harus diberi pelajaran supaya tidak seenaknya sendiri.

Aku mendudukan diri ku di bangku, melepaskan tas ku, dan tetap menghadap ke depan, sementara dirinya masih sibuk menendang pelan kursi ku dari belakang. _Ih, kemana sih Luhan? Kenapa jadi si tiang listrik ini yang menempati kursinya?_

Seketika... aku merindukan malaikat berhati iblis ku itu untuk melindungi ku dari dia-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut.

Tapi kemudian, aku teringat sesuatu dan mengepalkan tangan ku. Aku jadi tidak sudi merindukan Luhan. Mungkin saja Luhan sedang menertawakan curhatan ku tentang kejadian kemarin malam, dan pasti dengan senang hati membagi pengalaman menyenangkan ku (menurut Luhan) kepada si muka datar yang belum sempat ku tampar sampai sekarang itu. Mereka akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal lalu seperti biasanya akan memberikan ku penghargaan atas kebodohan ku untuk terus berekspektasi pada lelaki tidak peka yang ku angkat jadi kekasih ku ini. _Menyedihkan._

"Hei Baek..." ujarnya lagi meminta perhatian dari ku. Cih, memangnya selama ini perhatian ku yang berlimpah ruah tidak cukup? Salahkan otak udangnya yang tampak tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan ku. Aku tidak mau tau lagi! Aku mau mogok bicara padanya! Titik!

"Hei sayang.. aku tau moodswing itu tengah menganggu mu, tapi hari ini aku ingin mengajak mu berkencan, kau bisa tidak?"

Sialan! Siapa dia bisa menyimpulkan aku sedang PMS? Jelas-jelas ini semua karena ulahnya! Dan iming-iming murahan itu! Ugh...dia kira aku akan...baiklah aku sedikit tergoda. Ya, sedikit lebih banyak tergoda. Dia bilang kencan kan?! Persetan! Tentu saja aku sangat amat tergoda, tapi... _Tuhan, kuatkan aku._

Sepesekian menit berikutnya aku berdebat tentang harga diri tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk tenggelam dalam indahnya fantasi.

Aku memutar badan ku 180 derajat, dan membelalakan mata ku padanya. Mungkin bulatnya mata ini bisa melebihi mata si burung hantu Kyungsoo, teman sekelas ku itu.

"Kau mengajak ku apa?"

"Thats it. Finally, you talk to me. I know you must love the idea of date so much"

Ugh...aku masih kaget akan ajakan kencan nya yang sangat jarang ia lontarkan (karena selalu aku yang merengek dan meminta kami berkencan padanya) dan dia malah membuat ku semakin bingung dengan jawaban bahasa inggris yang pronounce-nya pun seperti kumur-kumur. Tidakah dia menyadari bahwa orang Korea mungkin tidak ditakdirkan untuk berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris? Mengucapkan 'V' dan 'F' saja tidak bisa.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" Aku mengernyit heran. Aku memang mengumpati dia-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut sejak aku menangis semalam, tapi aku tidak benar-benar berpikir bahwa mengumpatinya akan membuatnya berubah seperti ini.

Ah...aku jadi ingat lagi akan kejadian kemarin. Aku mengumpatinya, dia mengajak ku ke toko cincin, tapi ternyata itu untuk ibunya. Hah...sepertinya aku salah mengambil keputusan.

"Memangnya kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya ku sedikit lemas. Sudah susah payah sepuluh menit pertama menahan gejolak ingin bercengkrama, dan semua hanya jadi sia-sia. Walaupun aku marah, sangat marah padanya, tetap saja aku tidak bisa membencinya. Astaga, kenapa aku bisa begitu tergila-gila padanya?

"Itu rahasia, kau pasti akan terkejut" ujarnya riang. Hei...ini seperti bukan dia-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut. Dia tidak pernah se-senang ini.

"Jangan bilang kita akan membelikan hadiah pernikahan orang tua mu?" Nadaku sedikit ketus. Dia menggeleng.

"Hadiah ayah mu?" Dia menggeleng lagi.

"Hadiah Yoora eonni, benarkan?" Dia mengernyit heran kemudian menghela nafas panjang, seperti menahan amarah.

"Jadi kau mogok bicara pada ku hanya karena kemarin kita membeli hadiah untuk ulangtahun ibu ku hari ini?" tanyanya sakratis.

Ting..

Keajaiban dunia, dia akhirnya bisa peka pada situasi dan kondisi yang mendera.

Aku baru saja akan membuka mulut, membela diri tapi dia sudah bangkit berdiri bersiap meninggalkan bangku.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, kau tidak menyukai ketika aku membelikan hadiah ulangtahun untuk ibu ku yang juga merupakan calon mertua mu?"

Calon mertua? Tunggu dulu...ibu Chanyeol adalah calon mertua ku? (Aku menyerah, bibir ku terlalu lelah memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan itu. Aku akan memanggil namanya lagi mulai sekarang) Dia bilang calon mertua? Berarti.. berarti dia sudah memikirkan ku untuk menjadi istrinya begitu? Benarkan? Telinga ku tidak salah dengar?

"Aku kecewa pada mu, Baek dan lupakan tentang kencan itu" ujarnya dingin lalu berlalu meninggalkan ku dan berjalan menuju luar kelas.

Aku masih terkesiap, masih duduk diam mematung dan mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mengapa dia kecewa? Mengapa dia marah? Mengapa dia dengan seenak udelnya meninggalkan ku? Harus nya aku yang kecewa! Harusnya aku yang marah! Dia tidak berhak melakukan nya karena aku pihak yang tersakiti disini.

Astaga cobaan apa lagi ini? Chanyeol hanya salah paham. Aku bukannya tidak menyukai ketika dia membelikan hadiah untuk calon mertua ku ( yang terancam menjadi mantan calon mertua), tapi hello...dia bahkan tidak memberikan apapun untuk one month anniversary kami, sementara jari ku sudah berdarah-darah merajut syal biru muda yang menjadi favoritnya sekarang. Bukan nya aku pamrih, tapi apakah salah aku mengharapkan dia mengekpresikan rasa sayangnya pada ku secara romantis? Baiklah, tidak perlu romantis juga tak apa. Kadang... aku merasa dia tidak sayang pada ku, bahwa hanya aku yang mencintai dia dan hanya aku yang ingin hubungan ini berlanjut. Tapi sepertinya dugaan ku salah, dia mencintaiku juga kan? Benar kan?

 _Bodoh, bodoh, kau sangat bodoh Byun Baekhyun._

Bulir-bulir kristal yang sudah ku tahan sejak tadi mengalir deras. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi entah mengapa kaki ini terlalu lemas untuk digerakan. Dan yang aku lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah menangis sesegukan, hingga semua teman sekelas ku melihat. Persetan dengan mereka semua, lagipula aku sudah biasa jadi bahan olokan.

Aku akan mengejar Chanyeol nanti dan menjelaskan semuanya. Nanti, tidak saat ini, tidak disaat mataku sudah sama bengkaknya seperti mata Spongebob yang mengembang hebat karena terkena tutup pasta gigi saat dia tidak berhasil membuka odol dalam damai. Lalu dia mengaku pada semua orang bahwa itu dia dapatkan karena berkelahi dengan seseorang berbadan kekar. Namun akhirnya dia ketakutan sendiri saat orang tersebut (yang ia fitnah telah dia kalahkan) masuk ke Krusty Crab dan... hei kenapa aku jadi menceritakan satu episode tentang Spongebob? Lupakan.

Aku masih meraung-raung haus akan kembali nya sosok itu, tapi dia tidak juga menampakan telinga lebarnya. Kepala ku semakin pusing. Aku memutuskan untuk merebahkan kepala ku diatas meja sembari mengajukan permintaan pada kerang laut ajaib agar hubungan ku dan Chanyeol bisa terselamatkan, karena aku tidak mau dan tidak bisa membayangkan hidup ku tanpa si tiang listrik dengan tinggi 185 cm itu. _Semoga saja terkabulkan._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Sepertinya hubungan ku sangat amat terancam, siaga satu, ramalku. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan Chanyeol belum juga kembali ke kelas sejak tadi pagi setelah perang dunia ketiga dimulai. Hujan turun amat derasnya, dan petir seakan berlomba-lomba membuat suara yang menggelegar. Chanyeol tidak suka keduanya. Aku jadi khawatir, kira-kira kemana bayi raksaksa ku itu?

"Kau amat berantakan, Baek"

"Kalau kau berniat untuk mengejek ku sekarang, aku bersumpah demi larva kuning kembaranmu itu, aku akan menampar pipi dan menendang belalai kecil mu!" ujar ku sinis, membuat Sehun (tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan si muka datar itu!) menutupi bagian yang ku lirik tajam dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Ya! Byun Baek! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Lagipula, dia tidak kecil! Ini ukuran besar! Kau ingin ku perlihatkan, huh?! Enak saja berkata sembarangan!" Marah Sehun membuat ku bangkit dari tempat duduk lalu mendekati Sehun dengan wajah menyeringai. Dia tampak ketakutan dengan berbagai bintil-bintil keringat di seluruh wajahnya.

"Bukalah! Perlihatkan pada ku kalau itu memang bukan belalai kecil" tantang ku membuat Sehun semakin mengerucut. Salah sendiri dia bersikap sok berani. Sehun boleh saja romantis tingkat dewa, tapi dia itu pengecut kelas kakap.

Aku semakin mendekati Sehun dan wajahnya menjadi semakin pucat. Dia menatap ku takut-takut, masih tetap setia menutupi bagian kebanggaan nya itu. Namun seketika matanya melebar, dia hampir menangis ku rasa. Sehun tersenyum haru, dengan cepat berlari ke arah belakang ku untuk berlindung pada seseorang yang saat ini tengah mendekap tangan nya di depan dada. _Cih_ , _manisnya Sehun yang berlindung pada Luhan, dasar penakut._

"Luhaaaannn~ Baekhyun mengganggu ku, tolong aku~" rengek nya, menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tinggi menjulang tubuh nya dengan tubuh mungil Luhan. Aku memutar mata ku malas.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan pada pangeran ku? Aku bahkan baru bertemu dia setelah seharian dia berada di kelas nya terus"

"Aku kena hukuman sayang, maafkan aku. Aku merindukan mu" kata Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencoba imut. Ugh...mau muntah, aku ingin muntah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Sehun yang mengganggu ku duluan"

"Sehun!" ujar Luhan sembari menatap pemuda itu sedikit kesal, lalu memukulnya pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh menganggu Baekhyun!" Aku tersenyum senang, nah itu baru sahabat baik ku.

"Kau harus menunggu ku dulu, aku tidak ingin ketinggalan apapun dalam hal menyiksa Baekhyun" lanjut Luhan membuat ku mengernyitkan dahi sementara mereka malah saling memukul pelan sembari tersenyum malu-malu seperti orang bodoh. Bahkan adegan aneh ini mereka buat seperti drama romantis. Ku pikir Luhan sudah overdosis menonton drama dan Sehun sudah telalu gila untuk mengimbanginya.

Kurang ajar! Disaat aku sedang merana disini, mereka malah bermesraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Baek, mata mu sudah tidak sebengkak tadi" ujar Luhan yang sekarang malah dipeluk Sehun dari belakang. Mereka ini ingin ku cincang atau apa sih? Aku hanya mengangguk, tidak mau terlibat lagi.

"Aku akan pulang duluan, kalian bermesraanlah, kali ini tidak akan ku ganggu" kata ku sembari berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Tapi Baek, ini hujan deras, kau akan basah kuyup nantinya"

"Diamlah belalai kecil, aku bisa mengurus diri ku sendiri "

"Demi Tuhan Baek, jangan sebut belalai kecil! Ini pencemaran benda baik dan berkualitas namanya" sengit Sehun membuat ku tersenyum miring.

"Oke baiklah, aku tidak peduli. Dan bukankah kau mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan toilet karena terlambat tadi, Lu?"

"Astaga, aku hampir lupa!" pekik Luhan.

"Cepatlah bersihkan toilet itu, Lu, sebelum Mr Kim memergoki toilet masih dalam keadaan mengenaskan dan kau disini malah berpelukan" ucap ku membuat Luhan mengangguk patuh.

"Aku akan membantu mu sayang" ujar Sehun menatap lembut Luhan.

"Tapi..jangan Sehun! Tangan halus mu akan jadi kasar nantinya, parfum impor dari Perancis mu akan tercemar juga. Tidak usah berkorban banyak demi aku. Cukup...cukup katakan cinta saja, dan itu membuat ku semangat"

"Tidak! Aku akan melindungi mu, Lu. Aku akan membantu mu, membuat lantai-lantai itu menjadi bersih, seputih dan sesuci cinta kita. Mari berjuang bersama memperjuangkan cinta kita!"

Aku jengah. Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan kedua orang yang begitu bodoh dan naif ini di dalam lingkar kehidupan terdekat ku? Aku menghela nafas berat, tak tau apa yang harus ku katakan. Biarkan saja mereka dalam dunianya. Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka saat kaki ku telah melewati pintu kelas.

"Aku pulang, selamat bercengkrama ria dengan toilet lantai 1,2 dan 3"

Mereka hanya menganguk lalu melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Ya semoga semangat itu masih tetap membara saat membersihkan toilet yang kadang terlewat kotor itu.

Sosok ku menghilang. Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah, berpikir keras sembari menatap tas Chanyeol yang berada dalam dekapan ku. Handphone nya sudah tidak ada di dalam. Apa ku telpon saja? Tapi aku ingin berbicara langsung padanya. Apa ku sms saja? Tapi kalau dia tidak membalas bagaimana? Aku jadi pusing sendiri.

Sesaat mataku menangkap fokus punggung lebar dan figur tinggi mirip Chanyeol tengah berlari dari depan meja piket ke arah mobilnya. Ah, benar itu Chanyeol. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Aku tersenyum riang.

Aku mempercepat langkah ku untuk kemudian terdiam di tempat saat aku melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan payung dari mobilnya, berlari lagi menjemput seorang gadis yang tak ku kenal sosoknya dari meja piket. Chanyeol memayungi gadis itu dan menggengam tangan nya erat saat melintasi hujan yang semakin intens. Mereka memasuki mobil kemudian melaju dan berpacu dengan waktu.

Oh tidak, apa yang tadi baru saja ku lihat? Chanyeol? Seorang gadis? Payung? Genggaman tangan? Tidak tidak, dia tidak mungkin...eumm...tidak mungkin selingkuh kan? Dia bahkan baru saja mengatakan bahwa ibunya adalah calon mertua ku.

Chanyeol itu anak baik dan rajin menabung, dia tidak mungkin berlaku demikian. Walaupun dingin nya Chanyeol terkadang melebihi es di freezer kulkas ku tapi saat dia tersenyum, kutub utara rasanya bisa saja runtuh. Oke, intinya paragraf tidak sinkron ku ini menunjukan Chanyeol itu anak baik.

Tapi..kalau Chanyeol marah dan sudah berencana menemukan pengganti ku, itu adalah satu pemikiran lain, terlepas Chanyeol itu anak baik atau tidak.

Ini semua salah ku. Ini salahku. Kenapa aku bertindak bodoh sih? Kenapa aku membuatnya marah dan kecewa? Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia, tidak mau melepaskan nya. Sungguh, aku masih belum siap hidup tanpa dia.

Maka dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kaki ku untuk mengejar mereka, melupakan hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuh ku tanpa ampun. Hati ku terasa perih. Mengapa jadi begini? Mengapa seperti ini?

Aku tetap mengejar mereka, namun apa daya tak sampai. Frustasi. Aku berteriak ditengah hujan yang membelah kota, mencoba mengalahkan petir yang menggelegar sengit. Dia semakin hilang. Jauh dan menjauh, hingga yang terlihat hanya air mata yang membendung mata ku, mengaburkan pandangan ku.

"Chanyeol..."

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Halooo, updated chapter 2 yeay, hehe. Maaf ya aku lama update nya, seperti yang sudah aku gembar-gemborkan kemarin2, bahwa aku emang lagi sibuk banget tapii akan selalu berusaha buat bisa lanjutin FF, hehe. Mohon kesabaran nya yaaa, ga ada yg mau ngerajam aku kan? Haha, janganlah ya entar ga ada chapter selanjutnya #alay

Semoga chapter ini bisa selalu menghibur yaaa ;) Aku juga mau minta maaf buat yang nunggu Lost In Love, ketahuilah bahwa itu pasti aku lanjut, tapii maaf banget belum bisa untuk minggu inii :( But, selain ini aku juga ada posting satu FF lagi, ficlet, bisa di cek di profile yaaa, semoga bisa mengobati :D

Semua review udh aku bales lewat PM yaa, untuk guest ada di bawah ini. Anyways, selamat bermalam minggu ria dan salam chanbaek.

.

.

* * *

Silvia : Cie yang kepoo, hehe. Ini udh agak panjangan kan? Hehe. Makasih banyak ya udh mau baca dan review, semoga bisa menghibur yaa :)

yousee : Iya kesian banget bebek, padahal kan mau dimanja-manja, hehe. Siaapp, udh dilanjut yaa, makasih banyak ya udh mau baca dan review, semoga bisa menghibur yaa :)

Vallenninda Park : Chanyeol emang lagi alay banget tp sumpah dia sekarang makin ganteng, huhuhu. Makasih banyak ya udh mau baca dan review, semoga bisa menghibur yaa :)

Han B : Udah dilanjut, hehe, makasih juga pujian nya, semoga suka yaa. Makasih banyak ya udh mau baca dan review, semoga bisa menghibur yaa :)

fwxing : Udah dilanjuttt, makasih banyak ya udh mau baca dan review, semoga bisa menghibur yaa :)

oh sehyunie : Emang bete banget, kaya mau marah juga ga bisaa. Huh... Anyway makasih banyak ya udh mau baca dan review, semoga bisa menghibur yaa :)

hj : Chanyeol hanya sedang khilaf, hehe. Makasih banyak ya udh mau baca dan review, semoga bisa menghibur yaa :)

Guest : Iya ih Chanyeolnya alay abis disini, keke. Ini udah dilanjut, dan maaf ga bisa fast update. Makasih banyak ya udh mau baca dan review, semoga bisa menghibur yaa :)


End file.
